


Конец Времен

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Series: Это было ошибкой [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Forced Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: В одном из пророчеств Агнессы Псих говорится, что ангел зачнет Антихриста от демона. От союза двух противоборствующих сторон родится дитя греха, и когда Рай и Ад узнают об этом, Азирафаэлю придется несладко, ведь согласно этому пророчеству, вынашивать Антихриста будет ангел.





	1. Начало: 1999

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491484) by [Fanlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlan/pseuds/Fanlan). 

> Автор очень хотел реализовать свою идею, давайте его (ее) поддержим!

Людям всегда было свойственно придумывать пути своей собственной гибели, причем каждое навязанное себе пророчество со временем становилось все более и более креативным. Азирафаэль встречал пророков Судного дня каждый день, на углу каждой загруженной улицы, но теперь, в связи с новейшей угрозой «2к» года, казалось, что их стало больше раза в два.

Азирафаэль всегда считался мелочным; и когда уже шестой по счету человек крикнул ему, чтобы он оставил свои земные утехи и принял учение Иисуса, он купил компьютер, небольшое устройство, которое должно было вызвать Конец Света.

Молодой парень за кассовым аппаратом посчитал это довольно забавным, так же, видимо, решил и знакомый голос в очереди позади него.

\- Ты разве не знаешь, что эти штуки приведут к Концу Света, ангел?

Азирафаэль фыркнул в ответ на заявление Кроули, не спросив, почему был он в Сохо, когда ему, вероятно, следовало бы этой ночью проклинать души, вместо этого сунув ему в руки большую и довольно увесистую коробку с ноутбуком. Он чопорно расправил плечи, вышел из магазина и направился к Бентли, незаконно припаркованному на обочине, устраиваясь поудобнее на пассажирском сиденье, пока Кроули укладывал его новенький ноутбук в багажник.

В какой-то момент ночи настройка компьютера была прекращена. Ее заменило обильное количество алкоголя и попытка со стороны Азирафаэля приготовить печенье и чай, чтобы протрезветь, но это только привело к тому, что был выпит еще и столовый херес.

Таков был рецепт Конца Света, рецепт, соответствующий пророчеству, предсказанному Агнессой Псих много-много лет назад. Несмотря на то, что Азирафаэлю было поручено собирать предсказания, отследить Необъяснимый план и выяснить, когда Она пожелает, чтобы наступил Конец Света, ему никогда не удавалось получить в свои ухоженные ручки копию этого пророчества. Если бы он его получил, он был знал, что связь ангела и демона приведет к рождению Антихриста. То, что ребенок был зачат на рубеже тысячелетий, когда многие смертные думали, что наступит Конец Времен, просто совпадение.

Кроули, пьяный вдрызг, еще раз вошел в Азирафаэля, и залил спермой всю грудь своего ангела, пока выходил обратно, отчего тот захихикал, притягивая Кроули ближе к себе.

\- Ты же уберешь все это, прежде чем уйдешь?

Он шептал, покусывая Кроули за шею и целуя его новую татуировку; Азирафаэль никогда прежде не замечал эту татуировку, он хотел спросить, откуда она взялась, но забыл свой вопрос, когда Кроули посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- У тебя такие красивые глаза, мой дорогой, - ласково прошептал он, целуя его в каждое веко, когда Кроули покраснел и попытался скрыть свои змеиные радужки.

\- Черт возьми, какой же ты врунишка, - проворчал Кроули, покрыв шею своего возлюбленного поцелуями и пробежавшись своим длинным раздвоенным языком по тому, что он натворил на круглом и мягком животе своего любимого. Начисто вылизав свою оплошность, он произнес: - Но ты мой прекрасный врунишка.

Той ночью они сделали это еще три раза, и после первого промаха Кроули все время удавалось кончить внутри Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша, ободряюще шептал имя своего возлюбленного и целовал его после каждого полученного ими вместе оргазма.

Это был последний раз, когда они видели друг друга в течение семи лет, но они оставили свой особенный след в этом тысячелетии, отчего эти годы не казались им долгими.

Кроули покинул Азирафаэля позже той же ночью, после того, как они оба протрезвели, и каждая капля выпитого ими ликера вернулась в бутылку. Они подарили друг другу прощальный поцелуй и прошептали «Я люблю тебя», и рано утром Кроули сел на самолет, летевший в Америку, где он будет находиться на протяжении неизвестной ему беременности, о которой сам Азирафаэль не узнает до следующего года.

Воображаемые часы начали тикать, через восемнадцать лет наступит Конец Света. Долгая семилетняя беременность бессмертного создания и промежуток времени в одиннадцать лет, прежде чем одиннадцатый День рождения принесет Конец Времен.

Рай и Ад узнают об этом прежде, чем Азирафаэль и Кроули заметят, на что они обрекли людей, которых так сильно любили, и сказать, что это добром не кончится, в особенности для Азирафаэля, вынашивающего ключ к Армагеддону, значит не сказать ничего.


	2. Растущее

-2000-

Как и всегда, все начнется в тот самый день в Эдемском саду, когда Азирафаэль, подарив свой меч людям и укрыв своего заклятого врага крылом, уничтожит в демоне столько злости и ненависти, что тот влюбится в него.

Начало будет положено в тот самый день в 1967 году, когда Азирафаэль изменит ход их жизней, позволив Кроули отвезти его домой, и они признаются друг другу в своих чувствах.

Часы начнут отсчитывать время до Конца Всего Сущего в канун Нового 1999 года, когда демон и ангел наконец-то подведут итог своим запретным отношениям, медленно, но верно развивавшимся последние тридцать лет в виде поцелуев и румянца на щеках, когда их пальцы соприкасались.

Эта история начнется, и сюжет развернется, когда Азирафаэлю наконец-то не повезет. Когда первый попавшийся низкоуровневый демон узнает, что у него будет ребенок, пусть и абсолютно случайно, вот тогда-то все и покатится по наклонной.

День был отвратительно ясным и солнечным. Демон, известный под именем Таррер, только сошел с автобуса и совсем не думал, что день будет хоть сколько-нибудь удачным.

Он был известен тем, что соблазнял смертных чревоугодием, и, что уж таить, сам был большим фанатом этого греха. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь будет работать с такими, как Голод, он всегда преуспевал в искушении аристократии излишествами, и при работе в Америке его принципы остались неизменными.

Демон Кроли занял место, к которому он так стремился, уехав в Америку и даже не оценив это по достоинству. Лигур подозревал, что ангел из Сохо что-то замышляет, поэтому он прибыл туда, чтобы позаботиться об этом; почему герцоги просто не поиграли в кошки-мышки с маленьким питомцем Кроли, он, скорее всего, никогда не узнает. Ленивые ублюдки…

Сохо был тихим, ленивым райончиком Лондона. Место могло быть и хуже, решил для себя Таррер; оказалось, в этом месте были отличные суши-бары, ну, а это всегда плюс.

Он почувствовал чудеса, витавшие в воздухе, райские и тошнотворно-приторные, как запах невинного цветочка. Таррер не помнил английское название этих цветов, и решил, что это неважно; он прошел вниз по улицам, и тут он впервые увидел его, ангела из Сохо, того, кому поручили охотиться за пророчествами. С ним Кроли играл в кошки-мышки, и какой же он все-таки был миленький. Плавные изгибы, вычищенная с любовью одежда, ухоженные ногти и прекрасные голубые глаза, сверкавшие на прелестном личике, и светлые волосы, отливавшие белым в свете полуденного солнца. Однажды у него был ангел, он был совсем не похож на этого, пафосный придурок, большой и тучный, ему нравилось физическое насилие, был отозван на Небеса после уничтожения грешного города извержением вулкана. Его повысили, пока Таррер продолжал бродить по улицам, мучаясь от голода, слишком обессилевший, чтобы сотворить себе еду из ниоткуда.

Этот ангел не выглядел опасным, наверно, Кроли не составило особого труда противостоять прелестному вкусненькому существу. Интересно, нарушит ли он правила, если развоплотит прелестное маленькое существо? Если убьет его, только чтобы проверить, какова эта пухлая, чистая плоть на вкус?

Он неторопливо обдумывал эти вещи, наблюдая, как ангел заказывает мороженое у тележки, сложив розовые губки бантиком, опираясь подбородком на ладонь, принимая решение. Таррер облизнул губы, он сделал свой выбор. Он вошел в себя, используя свой внутренний глаз, чтобы вычислить, насколько силен этот ангел и каковы его шансы в борьбе с истинной сущностью прелестного создания, но через мгновение обнаружил, что скрывается, пятится и убегает.

Это был не ангел, это было нечто другое, нечто опасное. В нем что-то было, что-то оккультное и что-то бессмертное. Нечто новое и нечто пугающее находилось внутри этого существа.

* * *

Азирафаэль прикончил мороженое, но почувствовал, что все еще голоден. Он закусил губу, немного подумал об этом и решил сходить в то заведение американского фастфуда, о котором трещали все вокруг. Вряд ли эта пища считалась утонченной, и, если уж все прочее было грубой материей, то это была всего лишь замороженная и обработанная еда, брошенная во фритюрницу безо всякой любви и заботы, но он обнаружил, что облизывается от одной только мысли о ней.

Он потер свой живот; в последнее время у него часто возникали странные пожелания, и он не был уверен, что с ними делать. Последние три ночи он вообще проспал, только подумайте! Поздним вечером он обнаружил, что клюет носом в своем любимом кресле, а проснулся, когда утро уже было в самом разгаре: он забыл открыть свой магазин в час ночи!

Он раздумывал, не рассказать ли кому-нибудь о том, как ведет себя его телесная форма, возможно, так и должно быть, это тело было у него последние шесть тысяч лет, возможно, его нужно было…

Азирафаэль остановился, упершись рукой в подбородок и медленно пережевывая мысль, а затем щелкнул пальцами и с гордостью покачал плечами, когда нужное слово пришло ему на ум. Настроить! Прямо как автомобиль Кроули, которому требовалось проводить техобслуживание раз в несколько лет, чтобы поддерживать его в хорошем состоянии: возможно, с его телом было то же самое.

Он спросит у Гавриила, когда тот придет к нему в следующем месяце; он всегда нервничал при посещениях Гавриила, но теперь нервничал больше, чем когда-либо. Он беспокоился, что с его бедным телом может быть что-то не так, и ему так не хотелось менять его на новое, ему очень нравилось, как он выглядел и чувствовал себя в этом теле.

Он принял решение позвонить Кроули, чтобы облегчить душу, он ведь завел себе одно из этих новомодных устройств, вокруг которых был такой ажиотаж, как там его, переносной телефон? Нет, не так, но в любом случае это был портативный телефон.

Он достал свою адресную книгу и набрал новый номер Кроули.

\- Здравствуй, мой ангел, мое божественное небесное создание, единственный соблазн, которому когда-либо поддастся мое грешное сердце.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся его попытке вызвать обморок Казановы, он делал подобные глупости с тех пор, как начался их запретный роман.

\- Я так скучаю по тебе, дорогой, - признался он, наматывая телефонный провод на палец. - Когда некому противостоять, становится просто ужасно скучно.

\- Америка комична и безвкусна, и доверху набита ублюдками, - проворчал Кроули, и Азирафаэль почти почувствовал его ухмылку, когда тот добавил:

\- Мне в жизни нужна только одна-единственная чертова сволочь, и она сейчас дома, наверняка попивает мое вино, которое я хранил так долго, и вляпывается во всякие неприятности без меня. Читает всякую дрянь, и веселится на все лады со своим священным персиком, а я ничего не вижу…

Азирафаэль усмехнулся и надул губы, но произнес своим самым сухим тоном:

\- И как же именно, дорогой?

\- Какая же ты все-таки сволочь, на колени передо мной встанешь, как только я вернусь.

Азирафаэль ощущал, как тугой узел у него в груди ослабевает уже просто от голоса Кроули, так сильно он по нему скучал. Без него жизнь не играла прежними красками, а ему придется пробыть там еще шесть лет, прежде чем Ад позволит ему вернуться домой. В Америке назревало что-то грандиозное, и им требовались их лучшие соблазнители, и они забрали его подлого змия, как раз в тот момент, когда он чувствовал, что нуждается в нем больше всего.

Он так и не сказал ему, что боится, что с ним что-то совсем не так, это было бы грубо, это разрушило бы такое идеальное настроение. Звонок завершился через час, когда им обоим нужно было продолжить работу.

Азирафаэль вернулся к новым, недавно найденным пророчествам; он был в полном восторге, что, хотя он и не нашел полный экземпляр утерянных легендарных «Точных и Недвусмысленных Пророчеств Агнессы Псих», он отыскал страницу, переведенную на французский (язык, которым он никогда не владел), внутри Нечестивой Библии, которую он выиграл на последнем аукционе.

Большинство экземпляров книги Агнессы канули в лету; они были переведены на несколько языков, прежде чем каждая печатная копия была уничтожена, но увы – попадались только вырванные страницы, то там, то тут. Это был Святой Грааль библиотеки каждого коллекционера Предсказаний.

* * *

В Аду было скучно, и быть Принцем этого места было пыткой.

Вельзевул сидела на своем троне, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами и уставившись прямо на демона чревоугодия, которого к ней притащил герцог Хастур. Оба демона дрожали, огромными глазами глядя на своего Принца и следя за роящимися вокруг нее мухами. Обычно она позволяла им корчиться дольше, но даже страх ее подчиненных ей уже надоел.

\- Говори, или убирайся отсюда.

\- Ангел… тот, с которым всегда сношался Кроли…

Вельзевул закатила глаза, снова обозлившись на Кроли; Хастур не всегда видел более обширные возможности, и ему недоставало воображения. Кроли был необычным, это да, но он был полезен, чего нельзя было сказать о тех жалких демонах, которых Хастур все время посылал выполнять свою грязную работу. Демон чревоугодия, не притянувший ни одной души с 1690 года, какая же у него может быть полезная информация?

\- Что ангел?

\- Внутри него что-то есть… что-то растущее!

Теперь демон чревоугодия был вне себя от чистого ужаса, он стоял, выпучив глаза и содрогаясь всем телом, отчего Вельзевул подняла брови. Растущее?

\- Оно не демоническое и не райское… это что-то… что-то новое…

Вельзевул открыла было рот, но голос в голове заставил ее остановиться: Владыка призывал ее, своего самого преданного слугу. Теперь Люцифер общался только посредством Вельзевул, и он так долго хранил молчание: наверное, что-то произошло.

\- Это хорошо, мой Принц, это действительно хорошо. Доставьте мне ангела. Конец Времен уже близко.


End file.
